


Croon To Me

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blind Character, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves his soulmark. It's beautiful Braille and Stiles rubs his thumb along it for comfort, he just wishes it's wasn't a mismatch of random letters. Luckily he meets someone who can tell him exactly what it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croon To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Steter Please! Blind!peter in a soulmateAU so people tell him what the words on his skin are while his soulmate has Braille markings as moles
> 
> \--
> 
> Not going to lie, this one kind of stumped me. I hope you like what I came up with!

Everyone was born with their soulmark on their inner wrist. The mark was different for everyone; some people had symbols, while others had art, and even others had words.

Stiles had been born with Braille marking his inner wrist, little bumps that told him more about his soulmate than anything else could have. Those little bumps pushed him to learn a new language so he could read what was forever imprinted on his skin.

And it was utter gibberish.

No matter how hard Stiles looked and researched, he could find no meaning for the seemingly random letters dotting his skin. He was completely stumped and it only made the itch to meet his soulmate that much greater.

So he searched and as luck would have it, when Stiles was not looking at all, is when he finally found his soulmate - or rather, his soulmate found him.

Stiles was minding his own business, playing a game on his cellphone, seated at an outdoor table of a cafe when he heard what sounded like an aborted bark. The sound had Stiles glancing up and staring at him from only feet away was someone hot like burning.

The man looked slightly older than Stiles himself and he was wearing a sinfully low v-necked black t-shirt paired with a dark blue pair of jeans that framed his thighs deliciously. Stiles barely refrained from gaping.

It was only as Stiles kept staring that he noticed the man had a white tipped cane. Stiles was about to get up to offer the man some assistance but was interrupted.

“Stiles?”

Stiles froze. The man had just said his name. He could feel his heart racing and his thoughts were panicky. _What if the man was some kind of stalker?_

“Uh, yes?” He replied.

The man broke out into a grin and Stiles, even freaked out as he was, admired the beauty of it.

“I’m Peter, your soulmate.” Peter said, stepping towards Stiles.

“You…” Stiles trailed off as all the pieces that had been missing finally clicked into place. He jumped up and sent his chair flying. “Oh my god!”

“Are you alright?” Peter asked with concern.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, can I touch your hands?” Stiles asked as he surged towards his soulmate, reaching out to touch before pulling back at the last second.

Peter nodded and Stiles gently held his hands. There was no cosmic shift or white flare, but the heat from Peter’s hands felt nice and soothed Stiles’ sudden jitters.

“Can I see your soulmark?” Stiles asked, voice whisper soft.

“Yes.” Peter breathed out in a shaky voice.

Stiles turned both of Peter’s hands to expose his wrists and there, in dark bold letters on Peter’s left wrist, was his name:  **Stiles Stilinski**.

“That’s my name.” He stated kind of redundantly. “Would you like to read my mark?” Stiles asked.

Peter’s answer came in the form of him running his thumbs over Stiles’ wrist. When he located the mark on Stiles’ right wrist, he grabbed the arm in both his hands and reverently dragged his fingers over the letters.

Peter’s smile when he finished was breathtaking.

“What does it say?” Stiles asked after a minute, unable to hold back any longer.

“It’s my name in wolf dialect.” Peter told him. 

Stiles let out a slight gasp as it dawned on him what that meant: Peter was a werewolf. And that was how he had known who Stiles was even though they had never met - werewolves were said to be able to identify their mate through smell.

“I did not even know that was a thing. Will you say it for me?”

“It’s a well kept secret in the werewolf community, that we wolves have our own dialect.” Peter informed him before letting out a short series of growls and barks.

It was like nothing Stiles had ever heard. “That’s, wow.” Stiles said, unable to really describe it. Peter’s widening smile told Stiles that he understood anyway.

“May I join you?” Peter asked and Stiles nodded before remembering that Peter could not see him,

“Y-yeah, absolutely.” He led Peter to his table and they both sat down.

Stiles took a moment to just look, taking in all the physical details that he could about his soulmate. He knew Peter was doing the same, in his own way.

“So I have like a million questions for you.” Stiles eventually blurted out. He bit his lip to allow Peter a chance to reply.

“Well, lucky for you, we have the rest of our lives for me to answer them, sweetheart.” Peter grinned at him and Stiles grinned back.

Yeah, he could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
